Accidentally Switched
by Gomez Lili
Summary: I hope you like this better versión, Is not perfect but is better please leave your thoghts thanks :D What happen whe two people hate each other so much? What happen when they arrived at the bermuda triagle at night?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the better version hope you like more this one!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **Beach fight / Detention

* * *

**Note of the author: **I really hope you will like this story and I appreciate every single review so thanks :) hope you like it so please tell me what you think :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of the cast (lol) Is just another story of my own :)

**What is this story about: **This is about of two people who switch they bodies accidentally in the Bermuda Triangle.

* * *

**London POV**

It was a sunshine day at the beach, we were on one of the virgin Islands. Tomorrow we will arrived to the Bermuda triangle.

We were on the Caribs. I was on the sand taking sunlight and hearing music. When I guy Called Zack Martin throw me Water on all my body (Cold Water)

"Zack! I´m going to kill you!"

"Oh no you won´t" He said while he was running away from me.

I stood up from the sand and began to Chase him, till I finally catch him.

I jump on his back and started to hit him like an animal.

"OW OW OW"

"Gosh, how can´t you fall?!" I asked at the same time trying to pull him down.

"Because I´m a tall man and you are a Little women" He said laughing then I bit him on his arm.

"Ow damn it that hurt!" Then he fell down on the sand.

We were on swimsuits.

* * *

**With Maya, Bailey and Cody**

"They are fighting again?" Maya ask to them at the same time looking at Zack and London.

"Yeah he fight more with London than with me, this is unbelievable"

Bailey and Maya agreed with him. Then Ms TutWeiler walk over the gang and asked "What you guys staring at?"

The three friends point to Zack and London and The teacher look at them.

"Again!" The Teacher just said.

Then she run to where are Zack and London.

London was hitting Zack in the most painful place for a man.

"Ow Stop Stop you are killing me Stop! Miss T Please help me!" Zack said in painfully tone.

"London! Stop hitting Zack there!"

London stop but then Zack said "Thanks miss T this animal over there ,don´t stop hitting me down here"

London hit him again there because she was angry with him.

"London Don´t let me said it one more time"

Zack was still on the sand suffering because of the pain that he had and holding his parts.

* * *

"Ow that most Hurt" Cody said also in painful voice because he imagine if it was him instead of his brother.

Then the gang walk over to them and Cody help Zack to get out of the sand.

"I hope you don´t make any Babies now" London said to him and he untied the top of her swimsuit. Everyone gasp She Gasp "Zack!"

Maya and Bailey quickly Close Cody´s eyes.

"Zack close your fucking Eyes!" London yelled to him.

"Sorry I can´t hear you" He said.

Miss Tutweiler give a towel to London. She took it and said to Zack "I hate you did know that?"and started to run over the Bathroom.

Then Zack yelled back asking "And Why you still my friend?"

She didn´t said anything.

Then Miss Tutweiler said "Zack Detention tomorrow at Six"

"But Miss T I didn´t do..." he began to said but the teacher cut him of saying

"No excuses"

Then she walk over to London who was now leaving the bathroom and said to her "London Detention tomorrow at Six be there"

"What?! But I still have to..." The teacher cut her off saying "No excuses be there and Zack will be there too"

"What No you can´t do this I can´t be in detention with him!" London yelled and the teacher leave her alone. Then Zack Pass by.

"This is all your Fault!" London said to Him angrily.

"Oh do you think this is my fault?, you were the one hitting me here" He said pointing himself down there.

"Get out of my way!" London said and he Leave.

They go different to places.

* * *

**With Maya, Cody and Bailey**

"Guys something tells me that this is not going to end well" Bailey said.

* * *

The next day on the Ship, in Detention Class. Zack and London arrived at the same time. They were about to open the door at the same time.

But London pull him away "Get out I´m trying to open the door here!"

"Yeah well me too so move" he said and She started to hit him.

Then the teacher leaned out the window and saw them again fighting and said "Guys stop!"

They stop and Zack open the door first and he closed before London could pass.

The door closed on London face. "Serious You are so stupid" and she open the door.

Zack laugh and they sit down, then The teacher look at both of them and said "it just seem like a joke, you too were fighting for who opens the door first, this is just..."

"Okay that was all can I go now I want to get some beauty sleep" London said, annoying the teacher.

"NO in fact I will make you too stop fighting" Miss T said.

"How? are you going to throw a nuclear bomb to Zack? For him to disappear? Because I will be so thankful for That"

"No, You guys will be together for one entire week"

"What!?" They both said.

"Your kidding right?" Zack asked.

"No I´m not kidding I´m talking serious. You won´t leave London side and London Won´t leave your side. and you will sleep in the same Cabin"

"Do this can get any worst?" London said with a hand on her face.

"But miss T I need my privacy, You now I got my..."Zack began,

"Save it Zack,Oh and did you know that in this ship is Illegal bring Girls to your Cabin Zack?"

"Well a should be in the prison by now" He laugh but nobody laugh and Miss T keep talking "And This will be the only way for you too stop fighting..."

"Well that´s it, oh almost forgot something" The teacher said while she took two bracelet off the desk.

"What´s that?" They both asked.

"This are bracelet´s put them on" they took the bracelet and put them on.

"ugh this bracelet totally don´t macth my outfit" London complain with a disgust face.

Zack was roll his eyes and began to look at his bracelet, Then he saw a light "What is this Green light for?"

"Oh yeah that Green light tell´s me that you too are together right now and if I found on my computer a red light, I will know that you to separated. Okay?"

"Oh shit" London said.

"London watch your mouth. And I also have a camara on the cabin to know what you guys are doing... well that´s all you can leave now" With a smile.

Zack and London look at each other mad because the teacher.

* * *

**Well that´s all for today hope you like it! `Please review thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"You know miss Tutweiler we are sorry, I forgive Zack for Throw me water and untied my swimsuit top so we are cool, Right Bro?" London said and patted his shoulder.

"Right Sis" He said also giving a pat on her shoulder.

They sounded not like them and it was obvious that they were acting.

"Zack,London I on Date right now and you only been together for 2 hours" Miss T said still looking at his date with a smile and not looking at them.

"But We are talking serious, We are just fine" London said.

Then the teacher look at them with a very serious face.

"I could tell you guys are acting so Leave me alone and go to other part except here" Miss T said now turning her hand towards her date again with a smile.

"But miss Tut..." They both said but Tutweiler cut them off saying "I said GO!" and smile at his date.

They both go with cranky Faces "Well what do we do now?" Zack asked.

"I don´t want to hear one more Word came out of your mouth Zack this is all your fault"

and she walk faster to her room. "Hey but where you going? You can´t leave my side!"

"I´m going to get my damn thing YOU wait outside of the room and I said don´t talk to me"

Zack Chuckle.

But he waited.

_What is taking her so long? _Zack ask himself and opened London and Bailey´s Cabin and leaned out to see her.

"Oh Bailey Please help me with this I don´t want to be with this cockroach for one entire week" London said to Bailey.

"Hey hey hey! I may be massy but I´m not anymore a cockroach that was before you should be proud"

"Yeah the only thing I proud about you is... Wait a minute about nothing and get out of my room"

She said while she stood up from the bed and quickly close the door.

Zack felt offended about that,

But he anyway wait. He sat on the hall wait and wait for her and while waiting, he o text message to the girls he was going to meet this night and tell them _he is sorry but his not free today._

The girl's answer him in very bad mood so he sigh and close the cellphone and look to London and Bailey´s Door Till finally London get out with 4 bags on her hands.

"What that will fit on our Cabin London" Zack said impressed but at the same time not, Because it was London.

"Will you shut your mouth" She look at him annoying trying to walk with all the bags.

"I´m just saying you will be the one that is going to sleep on the floor"

* * *

Later that night

"London please get out of the bathroom is almost midnight and I need to shower.

"since when?" She said while she was leaving the bathroom.

He fake laugh and said "Very funny London" She ignore her he take his towel and walk over the bathroom.

There were separate beds London put her pajamas and lay down on the her bed.

"Yeah, This is going to be a long night" and she turns the lights down.

Later after ten minutes Zack finish his shower and opened the bathroom door it was dark.

London bed was on the right next to the bathroom and Zack bed was on the other side of the cabin on the left.

"Damn it why she turn the lights off"

He was touching things just to find where is his bed.

Then without realizing he go to London bed and lay down on top of her. She yelled and pull him to the floor. She quickly turn the lights on.

"What the f**k what is going on with you?"

"God was a misunderstanding, I thought that was my bed" he said trying to get out of the floor.

"We talked about this, mine is right yours is the left one Gosh"

"Sorry the lights were off I could not see, go to sleep Princess" He said, while he lay down on the bed she turns the lights off and murmured "Stupid"

"I hear that"

"I don´t care" She murmured back. After that they fall asleep immediately because it was already midnight and the ship was arriving the Bermuda Triangle.

They both were moving on the bed like if they were uncomfortable.

But it wasn´t that...They were changing their bodies.

London was transporting to Zack Body and Zack was Transporting to London´s Body.

* * *

On the morning 6 am

(Beat beat beat)

The alarm of Zack sounded.

"Hmm" He was on sleepy tone he Turn the alarm off. He stretched. He was walking with his eyes closed to the bathroom. Scratching his butt at the same time.

Then he arrived to the toilet and put down his pants (But now are London Pants because he is on her body now)

He still was with his eyes closed, till when he started to look for his (You know what)and he don´t found his beloved (You know what)

and freak out.

* * *

_**Well that´s all for today hope you liked please review thank you!**_

_**In the other chapter I will tell Zack and London Reactions.**_

_**I don´t say that Word because of the younger Readers sorry.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

When he look down and don´t feel or see his beloved (You know what) He yelled in panic "Is Gone!" He was in Shock then he look at his chest (London Chest)

"I got BOOBS! This most be a dream, I dream about girls many times but" He looked to see the chest again "It still there!" Then he walk quickly to the mirror and saw the reflection of London and he cried out "Ahhh!" Then London wake´s up because of Zack yelling in the bathroom.

She walk over the door of the bathroom and began to knock hard saying "Will you stop the yelling I can´t sleep" She said but with the voice of Zack, the sound of a man.

He open the door quickly and yelled "I´m a YOU!" she open her mouth and quickly walk to the mirror to look her self and found Zack.

"I´m YOU! I´m a boy! How this happen?!" London turn to see him but now is her, Also in shock too.

"I don´t know it most be the Bermudas Triangle." Zack said while sitting back to his bed still in shock.

London sit in hers and look down "I can´t be a man! We got to tell to somebody about this!"

London began to walk to the door and Zack took her arm. (But with London´s hand)

(Don´t forget Zack is now London and London is now Zack)

"London nobody will belive us I don´t want to be a girl but it will be impossible"

"But we could try So come on" London said racing a hand to him to came with her and he look down at his chest (London chest)

"I think, I´m cold" He said, London sigh and look for a bra and said to him "Close your eyes"

"What! if I´m going to be you I have to learn you know"

London fake laugh or I mean Zack fake laugh and London said "Nice try but does are my boobs not yours so Close your fucking eyes!"

He sigh and close his eyes and she put them on.

"Oww This Feel so tight and uncomfort"

London put back her shirt and said "Done now let´s go..."

Then Three man´s and Ms Tutweiler show up "Zack would you try to explain me, Why you were putting London her bra on?"

(He asked to Zack but she is now London so, London said but obvious on Zack body to miss Tutweiler)

"Miss Tutweiler Glad your here! The thing is We switch bodies! Zack is now me" London began but with Zack voice and then Zack said with London voice.

"Yeah and now I´m her I´m a girl Miss TutWeiler"

Miss tutweiler was in silence but then began to laugh louder "Oh my god guys, That was a nice try almost belive it!"

"But miss tutweiler is the truth" They both said but The teacher said "That´s imposible, and Zack you got detention Today for putting London the bra for her, Never do that again" She said and close the door.

"What I can´t belive I got detention because of you! and I also can´t belive that she don´t belive us" London said angry.

"I told you, But you know what I don´t care that much because I´m you and I´m rich now, I could do whatever I want to do now with your body and with your Money, because you will be in the detention today" He put a smirk.

"You are so evil!"

"Oh yeah and I also Don´t procupate that much because this isn´t the first time that it happen to me, I switch bodies with my brother once on the triangle too, so this is just temporary, Ba bye London go to Detention now" He act like a girl but just to bother her.

He said while he open the door of the room to go out but She pull him back and said "Please don´t check me out or I mean don´t check you out, because I will kill you and you are not going on Pajamas to the skydeck aren´t you?"

"Oh girl, I´m in your body now I could check my self if I want to and yes I will go like this, It will be your life who will be ruined not mine´s" He said and Get out of the room. Then she open the door and yelled to him.

"Yeah, Well you think that now, but I will ruin your life Too my friend now that I´m in your body!"

* * *

Later...

Zack walked all the hallway on pajamas (But everybody saw London instead of Zack)

Zack was with a smirk on his face while walking and all the men´s having his attention and all the girls saying things like, _Omg why London is walking all the hallway in Pajamas?_

Then a guy cried out "Oh sexy momma" and Zack looked at the guy with a face of _What your problem man? _Because he forgot for a momento that was London who the guys see. Then Zack said back "Thanks? was a gif from my friend" The guys looked confused.

But Zack don´t matter and keep on his way to his brother cabin.

He arrived Cody´s Cabin and open the door, It was weird for Zack because Cody was sleeping instead of been already up,getting ready for class.

So Zack took advantage of London because now he is on his body and jump on cody´s bed, He was playing with his brother but Cody Didn´t know that London now is Zack.

Cody jump a Little and Zack fell on the floor and began to laugh like if London was drunk.

"London what are you doing on My cabin?" Cody questioned while scratching his eyes to see her more clearly.

"Oh Cody I was looking for you all the night..." With the voice of London and a smirk, Cody eyes opened and quickly said "London you most be Drunk!"

Cody try to help London to get out of the floor but Zack quickly slapped Cody´s hands to not touch him and stood up from the floor fast and act like a dude now, But still with the voice and body of London "Dude I was kidding, you took it strong man"

"What I don´t understand, What´s going on London why you are on your pajamas?" Cody asked still thinking that she is the real London.

"I´m Zack your Brother, I´m stuck on London´s Body for the damn Bermuda Triangle!"

"Omg god is you Zack you are in London Body"Cody said in shock.

"Yeah that´s what I´m trying to tell you"

Zack was trying to take the bra off, but with her shirt still on.

"What are you doing?" His brother ask.

He took off the shirt and then took off the bra and throw it someplace on the room.

"Trying to get that thing off"

Cody close his eyes and said "London... I mean Zack put your shirt on, I respect London and I will not see her like this so put the shirt on"

"Wait a minute... I´m looking and you know she as a great body"

"Zack that is unrespectable, Stop looking at London body and put the shirt on!" Cody yelled.

"Okay okay Mom I will put my shirt on" Zack said annoying his brother.

"You put it?"

"Yeah..." Zack was lying.

Cody look at Zack and he wasn´t with the shirt.

"Oh gosh damn it Zack put the fucking shirt on! this isn´t a game!" Cody said closing his eyes again.

Zack put the shirt on and his brother asked again "This time, do you really put the shirt?"

"Yeah sir"

Cody open his eyes again.

and sigh and said "I can´t belive I just saw her Zack, Now I broke my rules of not seeing any other girls except for the one that I will marry..."

"Oh don´t be such a Baby, Now tell me how many days will this last?" Zack asked.

"I´m not sure but it coud be only this day or it could be 2 to 4 days"

"Oh man, 2 or four days without girls? What a shit!"Zack said and Cody laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Zack asked looking serious.

"It just ...I´m not used to her London said does things it Looks funny because your voice is now london´s and she never talk like that"

"Okay, well get used my brother. Now, don´t tell nobody that London and I switch bodies because I want to ruin her life" Zack said to his brother.

Then his brother say randomly,What is brother would do but he was saying in playing tone "What? you will dress up Sexy, waste all her money and said to her that you sleep with all the guys of the ship, so she could belive that she lost her virginity but in real life she didn´t and then you will ruin her reputation"

"exactly!" Zack said with a smile and leave Cody´s cabin.

Cody was in shock now, because he only was saying does things not talking real but Zack was talking real.

When Zack open Cody´s door he found Bailey and said "Hi" To her with one of London smile´s.

Bailey smile back saying "Hi London", but confused because it was very weir seeing London getting out of Cody´s Cabin in her pajamas.

But then Bailey stop Zack believing, That is London, She ask "London what you were doing on my boyfriend Cabin?"

Then Zack just said "Doing my thing" and leave, he knew he leave Bailey with the wrong thoughts but he didn´t care because it wasn´t his problem it was of his Brother.

Bailey enter to Cody´s cabin and look at Cody angry and asked "Why London was in your Cabin?" and look down and said "and why her bra is here?"

Cody look at Bailey terrified, Because he didn´t know what to said. If he should tell the true and hope she will belive it or invent a fake story, and hope she will belive it too.

_Got damn it I´m in problems now! _Cody thought.

* * *

_**Well I hope you like this Chapter please review thanks very much!**_

_**The other Chapter will be about if Cody tell the truth or not and of What Zack will do to ruin London life.**_

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


End file.
